Call of of Ponies (Original)
by black0039
Summary: While playing Call of duty, he is transported to Equestria, he brings along a friend, and Fluttershy strangely seems to be attached to him. Im new to this writing, check out the other version of that, and please Review
1. Chapter 1

Click, I saved my file and shut my laptop, content with the chapter I just wrote. My name is Stark, but my friends call me Silver. I'm 13 and I just entered High School. My parents don't like me, and I don't have very many friends. I'm not a much liked person in the local community, but over Xbox Live, just about everybody loves me. Anyway, back to the story. I put my laptop in my bag and coiled up the charger, and put it I there as well. I looked at the clock and saw it was still only 1:30AM. I Slung my bag over my shoulder, grabbed my shoes and put my game boy and my phone in my back pocket and walked out of my room, I went down the stairs, and was greeting my a meow.

"Hey Fuzz, you ought to move in case Ryan Decides to sleepwalk down the stairs again." I said looking at him. He continued to purr and I just laughed, I snapped me fingers and he leapt down the staircase and followed me into the living room, I went over to the side table and grabbed my controller off the charger and my headset off the table. I Pressed the power button on the Television as I walked by and my cat hopped up on the back of the chair, as I sat down, holding the large silver button down. The plain old loading screen showed up, and the Dashboard came up, I selected Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 and pressed the menu button and scrolled through my friends looking for him. There, minikingtaco, my friend, we met on Xbox, but I trust him with my life. I joined his party and saw that he was already in a party with Maxxwith2xxs and xXReBeLzOmBiEXx

"Wassup black?" said mini, soon as I joined the party, soon followed by,

"That's Racist" by Max,

"Nonono", said rebel "black is his name, black oh oh thirty nine"

"Oh, sorry man" max said

"Don't worry bout it" I replied "how about some standoff?" I asked.

"Host it this time black," mini said, "my internet is really slow today"

"Aight" I said, pulling up a custom game, "Bots?" I asked

"No" I got from all three people I went into bots and put it hardened and put one bot one. Laughing to myself. I set up the game unlimited score and time.

"we doing another AGR battle?" I asked

"Yeah" he said

"alright, set your scorestreaks to RC-XD, MQ-27 Dragonfire and AGR" I said, pulling up my class, swapping shock charges for a tactical insert on my ballista class.

I started up the game once we all had made our classes, halfway into the game, I stopped talking and muted my mic to concentrate on quickscoping.

"Why isn't black talking?" Mini asked

"Might be raging" Max said

"No, black doesn't rage" mini said, I smiled and unmuted my mic, and said in my most satanic voice.

"IM GOING TO EAT YOUR FAMILY" then I immediately muted it again. There was a silence for a second then everyone started cracking up. I smiled, then my vision flashed, all I saw was white. Then as my vision cleared I was in the middle of a forest, looking quite cartoon-like, I looked at myself, and I also looked like I belonged here, but something was off.

You might be thinking, how am I calm? Well, I don't stress over things and I'm quick to accept, which is why I don't like dating. My girlfriends get mad that I'm not heartbroken or sad at all when they 'dump' me. I stood up and felt a weight on my shoulders. On my waist was a belt with my MP7 Suppressor, foregrip, and laser sight, five combat axes and two flash bangs, attached to a bulletproof vest I was wearing. On my back was my favorite gun, Ballista, Ballistics CPU, Duel Band, and extended clip. Well, I got my Cod guns on me, but the world was too animated to be cod

I pulled my gun up and aimed down the sights, and saw that the Duel Band worked. Because when I aimed, I saw a huge red figure, I dropped my sniper in panic and stumbled back.

"Well hello there, my newfound friend, might there be a hoof I can lend?", asked an all too familiar Zebra, dressed with a cloak and gold rings.

"Zecora", I said shakily, "is your name Zecora?" I asked

"Why yes it, a lucky guess, was it because of my style of dress?" she responded, again in a rhyme. I shrugged and she chuckled.

"Come" she said, gesturing with her head, walking off. I picked up my Ballista and followed her through the forest, thinking about how i got here. 'Well, maybe a rift in time and space was in that second and place and happened to be sucked through sent to an alternate universe.' I thought to myself. 'Or I got knocked out and I'm dreaming. I laughed at myself, and walked along, my wish coming true, I left my stupid world. I adjusted the sniper on my back and continued walking. We soon approached the house, made from a tree, as we walked inside my nostrils were assaulted with a variety of smells, such as lemon, freshly cut grass, melted plastic, and tea, I stood just to the side of thee door as she walk over and grabbed a kettle between her teeth and poured the contents into a cup, then walked over to her wall, and looked over the shelves and frowned, then she looked up at the bottles hanging from the ceiling.

"Can you get that bottle please, it is quite hard using these" she said, raising a hoof. I smiled and reached up, grabbing the bottle, then pulling a combat knife out from my belt, cutting the vine and holding out the bottle, allowing her to grab it with her teeth. She took it over and poured the contents into the cup, as she tilted her head, her hood fell to the side revealing a large gash in the side of her neck. She quickly set down the bottle and dipped her head down, causing the hood to fall back over her head.

"Please, let me see it" I said, she looked at worrily, then shook off her hood, flinching. I took off my vest as well as my overshirt. I ripped off the sleeves, and the hood, and then I took the hood and dumped it into a bucket of cold water, then brought it slowly to her neck, washing around the edge of the wound carefully, cleaning it of dry blood. With all of it gone it looked smaller and less severe, but I needed to clean it out to prevent infection, which I really didn't want to do.

"I have to remove the scab from it to clean out the inside, is that alright? It might hurt." I said, she nodded, laying down, but keeping her head up. I ripped off the small piece of the hood and cleaned my hand the best I could with it. Then, draping it over the edge of the table, I picked up my belt and took out my combat knife, she flinched. I set it back down seeing her fear.

"I am going to cut a small hole in the center of the scab so it doesn't hurt as much when I peel it off." She relaxed and nodded. I held the knife down at the tip like a pencil, and slit a hole into the center, the scab deflating. I Put my knife next to my belt, then began to peel it slowly, trying to not hurt her. She tensed as I began to peel it off and didn't relax until I was finished. I set the scab to the side and picked the cloth back up, wetting it again, then beginning to clean the wound.

"Why haven't you told anypony about this" I asked, setting the cloth down on the floor next to the scab. She didn't say anything as I took one of the sleeves, and split it, then began to loop it around her neck firmly, but loose enough to let her breathe normally, I did the same with the other sleeve, so that it was completely sealed off, I folded up the torso piece and set it on the table, next to the cup she had poured.

"Drink that" she said, nodding at the cup. I looked at it and asked.

"What's in it?"

"It's a special mix of mine, trust me" she replied. She had trusted me to bandage her wound, so I owe her my trust. I picked up the cup and drank. It tasted like black tea, no sweetener, just the way I like it. I licked my lips and looked at the cup, then looked at her,

"Where do you want me to put it?"

"Just set it on the table I'll get it."

"You need to get some rest, where's your bedroom?"

"I'm fine Sir, but thanks for your concern." She began to get up, then started to walk towards me but I cut her off.

"Go to bed, get some rest, and let it heal" I said, but she tried to grab the cup, so I pushed her hoof down and picked her up, and then carried her to a back room which thankfully had a bed. I set her down on the bed and looked over her, as she looked at me.

"Please, get some rest and let the gash heal." She sighed and nodded, then lay her head slowly down on the bed as to prevent from ripping the bandages. I crouched and watched her for a few minutes, then walked out of the room, back to the main quarters. I picked up my ruined hood and the scab, and walked outside, I walked a critter made trail, down to a stream, as I knew most animal trails would. A few feet from the bank, I dug a small hole and buried the scab, then washed the blood out of my hood in the stream. I wrung it out and folded it up and put it in my pocket, and as I stood up, I heard a crunch of leaves. I looked up to see a blur of pink and yellow dart behind a tree.

"Hello," I said "I won't hurt you" She quickly popped her head out from behind the tree

"You can talk, that's amazing!" she said in her whispered shout.

"Yeah, I usually don't" I said, laughing at my own joke. She slowly approached me, her head dipped down, looking up at me. I crouched down so I wasn't towering over her, and looked into her eyes, which has shrunk to the size on pinpoints.

"I said I wouldn't hurt ya," I said, sticking out my hand. She walked up to me and nudged my hand with her nose, then looked at my face.

"What are you doing in the Everfree Forest?" she asked, as she walked around me, examining me.

"Well, I just kind of, appeared there."

"Why was that cloth there all bloody? Are you hurt?"

"No, I bandaged up Zecora"

"Zecora is hurt?" she said in her loud whisper "I have to help her" she said, as she was about to sprint off towards her house, I stopped her.

"Whoa, calm down, She'll be fine, she just needs rest."

"Are you sure?" she asked, worried.

"Positive" She sighed.

"You walk on two legs?" she asked

"Yeah, all humans do" I replied

"Humans" she said, "Your species?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said

"What's your name?"

"Silver" I said, not wanting to be called my real name.

"Really?" she said "That's a nice name"

"What's your name?" I asked. She slowly sat down in front of me. She tipped her head forward, and her hair fell down in front of her face. She mumbled something inaudible, but I knew what she was saying.

"Well, nice to meet you Fluttershy, and it is true a pretty name matches a pretty face."

As soon as I said that, her eyes went wide and a line of scarlet went across her yellow muzzle.

' I still got it' I thought as I grinned, which made her face turn an even deeper shade of red.

"Well Fluttershy," I said "I'm going to go back and check on Zecora" I stood up, and she stood up as well.

"May I come with you" she said. "To check on Zecora I mean" she said in a quieter tone

"Of course." I said, walking back the way I came, following the animal path I followed to get here. On the way back, Fluttershy stepped on a twig and when it cracked, she jumped straight into the air, and then latched herself onto my back, her hooves around my neck. I smiled and kept walking, after adjusting my weight to accommodate.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" she said

'Don't worry about it, I'll carry you there"

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable" she said

"Not at all, after all, you are quite light." I said, turning my head and smiling.

"Thank you" she said, sliding her hooves down to my chest so she didn't choke me.

We walked in silence, with the occasional bird chirp and the cracking of dead leaves under my feet. Every so often, she would rub her face against the side of mine, and the feel of her warm fur against my skin was nice. Soon, we arrived at Zecora's house, and I walked up to the front door and opened it, walking in, ducking as to not hit my head, making sure I ducked low enough that I didn't bump Fluttershy's head as well. I Set Fluttershy down and walked to the back room, where I lay Zecora. She was laying down, still sleeping. I stood there for a few seconds, watching the rise and fall of her chest. I walked back out and looked Fluttershy, who was sitting in the main room.

"She's still asleep" I said, sitting down next to her. She folded her legs under her and rested her chin on her front legs. I started to run my hand through her mane, and she shivered.

"Oh, sorry." I said, pulling my hand away.

"Oh, can you please do that again" she said, looking sheepishly at me.

"Yeah" I said, and began to run my hand through her mane, over and over, waiting for Zecora to awaken.

"So where are you from?" she asked, her head still resting in her legs.

"Planet Earth, United States of America, West Virginia. It kinda looks like this place. Well, besides the talking ponies, and the griffons, manticores, dragons and magic. And where I live the weather operates by itself, as does the sun and moon."

"Really?" she asked "that seems so weird."

"Yeah, same for me, you would have to pretty powerful with magic to move the sun."

"I never thought of it like that"

"Well, I don't know if your sun is as big as ours, because our world is a lot more detailed."

"Really?" she asked looking at me, stilting her head to the side. "How is that possible?"

"I'll show you" I said, reaching into my back pocket at pulling out my wallet and opening it, taking out the picture of me and my friends, the night we won the Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 Tournament. We were all huddled together, holding our controllers in the air.

"That's Chris, that's King, that's Beast and that's me." I said, pointing out my friends.

"Thos are odd names" she said. Looking at the picture

"Its easier to call them by their gamer tags, Chris is actually Chris, King is Jeffery and Beast is Brandon. My gamertag is Black. And I know you're going to ask, but a gamertag is like a name you see when your playing over long distances on these machines called video games. They are like pictures you can control on a screen."

"Wow, that's so cool" she said.

"Here, look at this, I just hope it works." I put the picture back into my wallet and pulled out my phone, holding down the power button. The loading screen popped up and quickly started up. I double tapped the unlock button and entered my pin. I swiped the screen with my finger going from page to page. I looked at the top to see how much battery it had and saw a few bars of signal.

"What! How?" I shouted,

"Oh, im sorry" she said, and started to back away

"No, im sorry, you didn't do anything, but I'm just confused"

"why?" she asked

"Just listen" I pulled my contacts and called Jeffery it rang for a minute, then he picked up.

"What the fuck dude, you just stopped talking for like 2 hours and we're still sitting in the lobby waiting for you." I put the phone on speaker "Dude you would never believe what happened"

"Try me black"

"I was transported to Equestria"

"Bullshit

"Nope, Fluttershy, Say hi"

"To who?" She asked, looking around, "Zecora isn't awake yet"

"My friend, this is another device used to communicate over long distances."

"Oh Hi Silver's Friend" she said

"Whoa dude, are you serious?" she asked "no your probably using a soundboard."

"Skype call dude"

"Alright" I hung us and pulled up Skype, Fluttershy still watching me. He video called me and I clicked accept, his picture popping up, it took a few seconds for mine to load.

"Knew you were-" He stopped talking when my picture popped up and I scooted over right next to Fluttershy, our sides pressing together.

"Told you"

"How are you getting signal there?"

"No idea"

"Lucky"

"I know, and it even transported my cod guns" I said, reaching over and picking up my MP7, holding it in front of the screen.

"Holy shit"

"We need to add James" I said, clicking the button, and selecting James

"Hey Brandon, what's up?" he asked

"Look at the screen" I said, putting the gun down, and Fluttershy rested her head on my shoulder, as James came on screen.

"Holy shit dude, is that Fluttershy?" he asked, and I nodded

"How do they know me Silver?" she asked, not moving her head.

"Well, uh" I started.

"You are on a television show in our world" James said

"Television show?" she asked "is that like video games?"

"Sort of, but you just watch it, you don't control it."

"Okay"

"James, you think you can track my phone and transport yourself here?"

"Can I bring Mell?" he asked

"I think you should" I said grinning

"Who's Mell?" Jeff asked

"Nobody" I said, "See ya soon James" and I ended the call. I stood, up and picked up Fluttershy

"Close your eyes" I said, and she looked at me with a red line across her face. I smiled "The light from the teleportation will kill you if you look at it" I said, and she closed her eyes, then I closed my eyes. Then I felt a pair of lips on mine, and reluctantly, I kissed back, and I didn't notice him until James whistled, and Fluttershy pulled away, her face quickly turning red.

"I'm so sorry" she said, and I shook my head and looked into her eyes

"I enjoyed it" I said, smiling, and soon she smiled back.

"Did you get that Mell?" I heard James say to his pet.

"Fluttershy, I said, I'd like you to meet James and his pet, Mell, James' Morphic Cellular Membrane." I said, setting her down, and she slowly approached Mell

"I've never seen a creature like this one" she said, observing it, and then she jumped when it turned its head to look at her.

"You know, I think it's time that we visit Ponyville" I said, sliding my ballista over my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Zecora had woken up, and I took off the make shift bandages, cleaned the wound, and put on fresh ones, using the torso of my cloak.

"So what's your name?" she asked as she got up, Stretching her legs.

"Silver" Fluttershy said. Zecora looked over at Fluttershy

"What is different about this one that makes you comfortable around him?" Zecora said, looking at Fluttershy.

"I-I don't know" she said, a scarlet line making its way onto her face once again. I laughed and looked back at Zecora.

"Well, I'm going to head over to Ponyville and make acquaintance with Princess Twilight." I said, "I'll see you later Zecora" She nodded, and I walked out of the door, followed by Fluttershy, then James.

"Do you want me to want me to walk you home?" I asked Fluttershy.

"If it's alright with you, I'm going to go to Ponyville with you and James" she replied, I grinned and Grabbed Fluttershy, and put her on my back, as she squealed

"Off to Ponyville" I said, beginning to march off to the forests edge. I had given James My ballista, so that I could carry Fluttershy. Plus, he loves sniper rifles. The entire way there, Fluttershy was nuzzling and nibbling on my ear, and it was impossible to ignore. We walked into town and everyone was staring at us. I get it, two strange bipedal creatures walk into town with the least social Pegasus on ones back and a green mucus-looking creature following the other. I'd be surprised as well. We walked through town, and as we passed Sugarcube corner, I thought to myself, 'Where's pinkie at this moment?' I was glad though, as Fluttershy had fallen asleep on my back, and pinkie might wake her. We walked up to the giant tree and knocked on the door. A purple aura surrounded the door, and it opened.

"Hel-Eep!" she was cut off as I put my hand over her mouth, and then I pointed at Fluttershy, asleep. She nodded then gestured into her house, and we followed. I followed her up the stairs and set her on a guest bed, careful not to wake her up. On the way down the stairs, my heel hit the front of the steps, and I slid right down the stairs, at the end, making sure to jump so I didn't crash into the floor. Twilight had stopped at the bottom to look at me.

"So, what are you?" she asked, levitating a notepad over to her side.

"Human"

"Where are you from?"

"Earth

"Name?"

"Silver" after that her face paled, and she set down the notepad.

"Would you like some water" she asked, walking back to a kitchen.

"Sure" I replied, I looked over to James and he nodded.

"Make that two please" I said, and she soon returned with three cups of water, she set on in front of her, and levitated the other two to us. I took a sip of mine and James gave his to Mell, who swallowed the entire cup. Twilight stared at Mell, and then spoke.

"That thing just ate one of my good cups!" Me and James just started laughing. "What's so funny about it?"

"Give it a minute" I said, looking at Twilight. She eyed me for a minute, then looked at

"What's your name?"

"James"

"James and Silver" she said

"Yup" James replied.

"Well, she might want her cup back James"

"Right" he said, looking at Mell. "Cup" he said, and Twilight looked at him like he was crazy. Then Mell spit up the cup and James handed it to Twilight. "Don't worry, he cleaned it, he is antibacterial. He can do pretty much anything" he said proudly, "I made him myself"

"Really?" twilight said, "Show me" James smiled and looked at Mell again.

"Mell, armor." He said, and Mell began to stretch around James, completely covering him.

"Can he breathe?" Twilight asked, looking at me.

"Of course, what kind of genius would he be if he couldn't" I said, laughing.

"Hit me with your best spell" James said, looking at Twilight

"How do you know I know magic?" Twilight asked.

"You're an Alicorn darling"

"I might be an Alicorn and not know magic for all you know."

"Then that's pretty embarrassing" she sighed.

"Alright, not my fault if you die" she said, charging up her horn.

"Fair enough." She let loose the spell, and it hit James, completely engulfing him. When she stopped, she was breathing heavily, and James was still standing there, he or Mell not harmed. "I expected more out of you Miss Sparkle" James said. "I've had Hydrogen bombs dropped on me with this thing on."

"Hydrogen bombs?" she said.

"Very powerful kaboom" James said, Mell getting off of him and morphing into a mushroom cloud for affect.

"Ah" then Fluttershy flew down the stairs and landed next to me, her eyes still half shut.

"Hi Twilight" she said, leaning up against me.

"Hello Fluttershy" she responded,

"Sleep well?" James asked, taking off his shoes and giving them to Mell to clean.

"Yeah" she said, then her eyes darted open "The animals, I forgot to feed them!" she said in her hushed shout.

"Don't worry about that" James said. "I'll do it"

"How will you know what to feed them?"

"Probably his mucus pet" Twilight said

"You mean Mell?" she said "How?"

"He can read minds as well"

"What about the food?" she asked

"Give me any three items, all completely different"

"Balloon, Cake and Tablecloths" Pinkie said, hopping through the door

"Mell?" James asked, then he backed up, and as he walked, the three items fell out of his body. Pinkie then hopped over to the Cake and took a huge bite out of it

"Mmmm, this is delicious" she said, with a mouthful of cake. Then my stomach rumbles, reminding me that it was dinner time.

"How about some Pizza?" I asked Mell "Vegetarian of Course" I asked. Then Mell spat at me a large slice of pizza, extra cheese, peppers, and mushrooms.

"The usual for me" James said, and Mell, spit at him a large ball, that looked like it was part of him.

"He's edible too, has every vitamin and mineral you need for a week" I said through a mouthful of Pizza.

"Amazing" Twilight said, taking more notes.

"What do y'all want before I go to feed Fluttershy's animals?" James asked.

"Nothing thank you" Twilight said

"More cake" Pinkie said, finishing it off.

"May I have a bite of that?" Fluttershy asked quietly, pointing at my Pizza.

"Sure" I said holding it out for her, and she smelled it, then took a small bite of it. She chewed it for a while then swallowed.

"That was delicious!" she said again, in her hushed shout. "May I have one?" she asked, then Mell spit one out, this time in a bowl, and in smaller pieces. She looked at it, then at me.

"Same thing, just in a form easier for you to eat" I said, assuring her. She then picked up a piece in between her teeth, chewed it up and swallowed, to make sure it was. "I'm going to step outside, I said, getting up, and walking towards the door. I pulled out my phone and powered it up again, and as it was loading up, I looked up at the sky, watching the Pegasi clear the shy of the few clouds that had wandered onto the blue slate. The sun had turned the sky a pinkish color, and the moon at begun to rise. I looked upon the mountain that loomed over Ponyville that homes the city of Canterlot, and saw the two Alicorns, very small upon the castle balcony. The two figures with flowing manes, and extended wings were beautiful. Then I blinked and they were gone. I thought to myself if they were just my imagination or, if they were actually there. The vibrating of my phone in my hand made me remember that I was doing something. I scrolled through the contacts and landed on my mother, I looked at It for a few seconds then pressed call. I put it up to my ear and it rang before going to voicemail.

"Hello, This is Laura, I'm not at the phone right now so please leave a message and I'll try to get back to you" 'Beep' I sighed

"Hey Mom It's Stark, sorry I didn't show up at home after school, I got into a-situation, I don't know how long it will be until I can get back home. I love you, bye" and I pressed end call. I turned if my phone, and put it in my pocket. And I looked back at the castle, hoping I'd see my friends again.

"So your real name is Stark?" Twilight asked, walking up beside me, sitting in the grass. I kneeled down next to her, and sighed again.

"Yeah"

"Why did you say it was silver?" she asked

"I prefer it to Stark"

"You miss your parents?" she asked

"No," I replied "Just my mum"

"Why not your father?"

"Don't know him, haven't seen him since I was 3 then he moved far away, then I got a stepfather, who beats me around like his slave.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said

"Don't be, being sorry gets you nowhere." I said, gripping my phone, remembering middle school

"Silver, being sorry is showing kindness and kindness gets you everywhere"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the week without posting, but its fair week and first week of school so no time to type, but lots of time to think. So without further ado, enjoy the chapter.**

"Earth" The words rolled off her tongue as if it was a poison. "I remember that last time one of you came" Twilight looked at her teacher in shock

"Princess, you mean one of them has been here before?" she said, looking at me, then, back at the Princess. "But my studies have never revealed anything of this matter."

"I've had all of the records locked away, in a more secure vault than the Elements of Harmony. The knowledge and power that this race possess is enough to destroy this world ten times over."

"But, that's impossible; I thought nothing was more powerful than the Elements of Harmony."

"Those things that they carry have enough power to kill all of us" Celestia said. Then she stood and faced her throne and magically moved it to the side, revealing two indents in the floor and a hole in the wall. The placed her front hooves in the floor and inserted her horn into the hole. Then an outline glowed on the wall, and disappeared. "Follow me" she said, and then walked through the door. Twilight looked at me, then James, and then walked through the door as well, followed by me, then James.

"Once very thousand years, one is sent here, and causes mass destruction. Anypony who see's them transport here, won't tell how, but is also love stricken with the human. I Sense the magic of the rift all over you Silver, but not James" she said, eyeing my friend.

"Well, about that," James started "I kinda, teleported myself here. So, no rift magic stuff, just accidental mutations and science."

"Well, you'll have to teach us that then" she said, smiling, then she looked at me, and our eyes met, I felt all of the fear, sadness, hatred and anger that I thought was in the world, but then I realized, it was only a portion of what she had felt over her entire life. I followed along behind her, going through the hall, looking at the statues of humans that have caused destruction over the course of history. I saw Amelia Earhart, with her destroyed plane behind the statue, an 8 foot tall person in a CDC suit with a flamethrower in a glass case in front of it. Another was a really skinny kid, but nothing was in front of him, but behind him, a large mural, portraying a giant crater where presumably a town used to be. We walked down past stature after stature, weapon after weapon, ranging from simple knives to rocket launchers.

We reached the end of the hall, where there was one large statue, with a tombstone in front of it, with one simple word on it

'Chaos'

I looked at the statue, and recognized his face.

"Silver is that who I think it is?" I gulped and nodded slowly.

"This human killed my father" she said, then she knelt, resting her forehead against the tomb, and she began to weep. I knelt down next to her in respect. I bent my head down and prayed. I don't know who to, but I prayed. I prayed for help in this fiction work, I prayed for the well being of my friends, as well as myself, James, and everypony here.

"What are you doing?" Celestia asked, jumping up, "What are you doing to my father?" I looked up and saw that the tomb has begun to glow. Then a deep, yet gentle voice came.

"It has been centuries since I've heard one of those." It said "Especially one that isn't only for themselves" The glow of the tomb subsides, and a translucent black hoof stepped out of the grave, followed by another, then the front of a pony. It arched it back, the stepped all the way out.

"Nice to see you again dear" He said, looking at Luna, and then he looked at me. "I wondered when you'd come. You remind me of your father" I shivered

"M-my father?" I said, trembling, the stallion towered at least a foot over Celestia, a bit taller than I.

"Yes, Richard and I were good friends, that is until he got possessed and murdered me." He looked at the tomb, then at James. "You sir, how are you?" I looked at James, and he was staring at him like he had come back from the dead, which he had, but then again, James can teleport himself through Time and space, although we are still working out the bugs in time travel.

"You- You're him" James stuttered, looking that the god which had just walked out of the tomb.

"Yeah, I know" he said, grinning, "but that wasn't my question."

"I've been…decent" he said "but why me?"

"Wait," I said, before Chaos could talk "You're telling me, those dreams, weren't just his imagination?"

"Yup, that was me" He said, "I haven't seen you since you were a little boy, your fourth birthday. Wasn't that awesome"

"Wait, you, a pony god, was a horse on earth, doing pony rides?" James said. I could tell Mell had read James' emotions and had formed a gauntlet over his right arm.

"No, I was just there to visit you, and give you that mental capacity, otherwise you both wouldn't be able to be here. I couldn't give it Stark here, because his parents would get suspicious. So I waited until the right moment, when the rift had opened to its largest and pulled him through. It was good timing because Mr. James Landregan here had recently finished his interdimensional teleportation device, and with their bond, I knew that Stark would call. I used my power to hold the rift open for another 48 hours after he was pulled through to allow him to contact anyone in his dimension, so you have 18 hours you say your goodbyes via phone." I looked at him for a minute, then at James.

"The author really made you talk too long" I said

"DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL AGAIN OR I WILL DESTROY YOU AND EVERYONE YOU LOVE" Chaos shouted, growing to an enormous size, his back rubbing against the roof.

**Aaaaaaand, Cut. Thanks for reading, sorry it was such a short chapter, but you know, short scene, and don't expect any super duper long chapters until after I get my meds, attention deficit disorder really is a bitch when typing in the middle of the fairgrounds. Expect another chapter soon on my other story, and bitch at me if there isn't, Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Try harder!" The pony shouted, attempting to teach me magic.

"It's still not levitating!" I shouted back, my eyes clenched shut, "and you yelling in my ear isn't helping me concentrate!"

"Well, I like to think of it as motivation," he said, his voice quieting down. "but I can use other methods…" he trailed off, as black tendrils began to form from the shadows.

"No, that's fine!" I quickly blurted, not wanting to experience that again.

"Aww, what's the matter Silver, can't do a simple magic trick?" James laughed from my left.

"At least I ain't flirting with the princess's student" I said, smirking. Chaos burst out laughing, then he produced a small plastic bag with some ice in it, then he handed it to James.

"Ha, ha," he said sarcastically, "very funny" He opened up the bag, and poured the ice into Mell, in which it completely melted, allowing Mell to absorb the water. I rolled my eyes and tried to concentrate on the rock again.

"How they do it?" I asked, talking to myself.

"Well, I could turn you into a pony, and it would save you a lot of trouble," he said, looking over at Celestia, Twilight and James, "but where's the fun in that?" I sighed

"So what does me doing magic have to do with being turned into a pony?" I asked

"You want the short or long version?" Twilight asked

"Short"

"The magic causes an imbalance in the force and turns you into a pony" she paused, "or kills you"

"Force?" I asked, thinking this was a joke.

"We call it that, it's the magic field the surrounds the world" I tried to pick the stone up again.

"At this rate we'll be here all day" Chaos said, sitting down. I got mad.

"Well I'm only human, I don't do all this magic. I'm used to technology, where it does all this for us!" I yelled. They stared at me in shock.

"But-I-You…"Twilight stuttered, then a burning pain drilled it way into my head. I hunched over, grabbing my head, unable to speak. James had ran to my side, panicking.

"Mell, analysis!" he shouted to Mell, backing up. Mell had coated my entire right arm, and was running blood tests, but I already knew what was happening. I blacked out.

"Silvuuuuuuuurrrr" I heard a familiar voice drone "Silvuuur get uuuuuuup"

"Shut uuuuup" I said, rolling over.

"Come on, get up!"

"Dash, leave the colt alone, he just wants some sleep"

"He's been asleep for three days!" she said. I shot up, looking at the few ponies in the room.

"Three days!" I shouted "What about my home!" I got up and looked around, I picked up my firearm, slung it over my back and walked out of the door. Seconds later to return, poking my head into the door.

"Wow, uh, never thought I'd actually be in this situation, but, uh, where is the exit?"

"End of the hall, down the stairs, giant corridor on the right"

"Thanks"

"I walked down the hall, down the stairs, and walked along the main hall, and walked out into the corridor

"Wow, this is a lot bigger than they make it look like in the show."

"Hello, name please?" the pony behind the desk asked me.

"Silver" I replied

"Yes, thank you, I keep forgetting your name. I know I shouldn't as you're the 'alien' in town" when she said alien, the waved her head around and wavered her voice. I laughed,

"Yeah, could be worse, at least I'm not Sombra"

"True" she said, laughing with me.

"Nice meeting you, what's your name?" I asked

"Octavia, I don't work here, I'm just volunteering. I'm actually a professional musician"

"Really?" I said, walking up to the counter. "I happen to know a bit of music myself."

"Oh really?" she said, "Can you play the Cello?" she asked.

"No, I can play the clarinet, the saxophone barely, took a few weeks of lessons in school, and the piano"

"Really, I have a piano back at my place; maybe you can come over later and play me a tune"

"I just might" I said, taking my weight off the counter and standing back up. "The only issue I don't have the slightest clue of where you live."

"I live across from the library, so Twilight can show you."

"Thanks," I said "I'll see you later."

"Cya"

**Thank you guys for being ever so patient. I've been grounded, and in fact, I still am, and ill pulling off a chapter at 2:30 in the morning on a Wednesday morning for y'all. It's not a very good chapter, but this has led me to maybe another chapter and a half. I have a binder somewhere with 34 handwritten pages, of a story I'll be posting, it took me a year, but it's based on DayZ, so I'll let you know when I find the damn thing. **_**Stay Fresh, Stay Shady**_**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for tuning in for this ridiculous amount of time and short amount of chapters. If you are juts joining us, lucky you, you didn't have a month and a half wait for me to get ungrounded. Our protagonist will find himself a nice woman, and introducing the antagonist. Before I ruin it for you, Enjoy.**

"Ha, the new guy already got a date" Spike said, from his position atop the ladder putting books away.

"At least I haven't been after the same hopeless relationship for a year now." His cheeks tuned red, and it stood out from the purple.

"You shouldn't have just got up and walked out Silver" Twilight said "What if you were still hurt from that magic outburst?" she said, standing in front of me before I could walk out of the door.

"Magic outburst?" I said, cocking my head to the left. "I thought Celestia's father had knocked me out. Besides, where is he?"

"You'd never guess" she said

"The bar?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well, thing about men, we don't get bored. We either do stupid stuff, or get wasted then do even stupider stuff."

"Stupider?" she said

"See my point, men's stupidity is what you need. It discovers new things, which is why out world is so much more advanced. Our dominant gender is male instead of female, so we have more say in political decisions."

"This has nothing to do with your magic outburst" She said, growing impatient

"Can we talk about this later, Octavia invited me over earlier, and I don't want her to think….badly….of me."

"You're scared she won't like you" She said

"Yeah", I said, rubbing the back of my neck, rustling through my jacket. "I'm not too good with women"

"I see" she said, eyeing my up and down. "You have fun on your date Romeo" She said, then walked back upstairs. I looked at the top of the stairs, the turned, grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. I stepped out and shut the door, feeling the brisk evening air against my face. The air here was much cleaner, and I barely needed to breathe to feel comfortable. I looked around at the locals, going to the market, walking in and out our stores, and especially couples, walking in and out off restaurants. I walked across the 20 foot wide street, dodging in between the ponies walking about the town. I got to the door and knocked. I immediately got a response.

"Tavi, someone's at the door!"

"I heard!" I recognized the voice of Octavia, then some hoofsteps, then the door opened, revealing Octavia, except with her hair let down, looking relaxed. "Oh, you came", she said, looking at me.

"Yeah, you invited me, and I don't back out on my promises."

"You didn't promise to come though"

"You get the idea"

"Come in" she said, stepping to the side revealing a decent sized living room. I stepped in, and Octavia shut the door, walking back to a kitchen, which I could see through a window, in between the kitchen and the main room. On the couch was a white pony with electric blue hair.

"Hey," she said, sitting up, and laying over the back of the couch. "Octavia finally brought back a guy. The new guy too."

"Vinyl it's not like that, we both have similar views on music, and I thought I'd invite him over."

"Cool, Oh! Listen to this new guy", she went over to a soundboard and pushed a button and it started to play a soft tune, then, dubstep. I was nodding my head along with it. When it ended, she looked back at me. "What do you think?" she asked. I walked over, and put on a set of headphones; I played the song, and adjusted a few levers and knobs. Eventually I got it and took off the headphones, handing then to Vinyl.

"Try that" I said, sitting on the couch as she listened to it. After about thirty seconds she took them off.

"You know your stuff, new guy"

"His name is Silver" Octavia stated, sounding annoyed. "It's impolite to call him 'new guy'"

"Whatever, you two go back and mess around" She winked at Octavia, who had a light pink tint to her face, barely visible through her grey coat. I followed her back through a hallway into a room, lined with sting, woodwinds, and pianos lining the walls.

"Wow, this must have been expensive." I said, looking over all of the instruments.

"Eh, I've got the money to spend"

"You mind if I?" I said, pointing at a piano

"Go ahead" She said. I sat down in front of it. On the floor of course, because ponies don't really use chairs, and are kinda short. I ran my finger along the keys, going up and down the scales, testing out the tune. I positioned my fingers and played a simple loop, used in Demons-Imagine Dragons. I played it a few times and looked at Octavia.

"Are you kidding me?" she said

"Yeah, gimmie a sec." I readjusted my fingers and began to play, but as I got into the song, my fingers flew naturally across the keyboard, and I began to sing

"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The Regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
Makin' love to his tonic and gin

He says, "Son, can you play me a memory  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes."

La la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum

Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright

Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
He gets me my drinks for free  
And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke  
But there's someplace that he'd rather be  
He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."  
As the smile ran away from his face  
"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
If I could get out of this place"

Oh, la la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum

And the waitress is practicing politics  
As the businessmen slowly get stoned  
Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
But it's better than drinkin' alone

Now Paul is a real estate novelist  
Who never had time for a wife  
And he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the Navy  
And probably will be for life

Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you got us feeling alright

It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
And the manager gives me a smile  
'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see  
To forget about life for a while  
And the piano, it sounds like a carnival  
And the microphone smells like a beer  
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?"

Oh, la la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum

Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you got us feeling alright"

I finished the song, and took a deep breath, then looked at Octavia, who was looking at my face.

"That was beautiful" She said, "Where did you learn that?"

"I heard it on the radio, and I taught myself how to play it."

"Really? Here it's so hard to learn, even with lessons, mainly unicorns play. I guess its easy for you with those thingies" she said pointing at my fingers. "Why are you wearing clothes anyway, this isn't really necessary" My face grew red, but I knew what she meant.

"Well, where I come from, we wear clothes a majority of the time."

"That's interesting" she said, "Our worlds have so much in common, but even in the similarities they are different." She smiled, and I smiled back, then she gasped and I felt a weird tingling.

"What?" I said, trying to figure out what was the matter.

"You're a pony" at first I thought she was crazy, but then I looked down to see that I was a pitch black pegasus, with a dark red mane. I flexed my wings out, and stretched my neck, then stood up, now at eye level with Octavia, besides being a few inches taller. She walked out, and I followed, she came up to a mirror in the hallway, My eyes were a deep silver, and I knew exactly who I was.

"Cool, I've turned into my OC." I said, turning around, admiring my form.

"Your what?" she asked, confused.

"It's a character that I created, an image I made for myself if I was a pony. I am Silver Spark"

"Well, Nice to meet you Silver Spark." Said Vinyl, walking towards the door, "Where'd the weird looking guy go, and where'd this guy come from?"

"I'm that weird guy" I said, facing Vinyl.

"Pony transformation, nice" she opened the door. "I'm going out to the club Tavi, I'll be back around midnight"

"Alright, don't bring anypony home this time"

"Fine," she said, walking out and shutting the door.

"I ought to go and get home, it was nice being over though Octavia."

"You have a house?" she asked, confused.

"Not yet" I walked to the door and opened it, looking back at Octavia, chances are, I'll cya at the hospital tomorrow too."

"Don't get yourself killed"

"I'll try" I said, I walked out and shut the door behind me, the air had gotten colder, but with my coat, I didn't notice it as much. What I did notice was Vinyl walk right past what I figured was the club, and into somepony else's house. I didn't mind it, and I walked through town, watching all of the lights coming on, lighting up the streets. I saw applejack, packing up her stand, so I quickly trotted over to her stand, and smiled.

"Hey, still selling?" I asked, pulling a bit out. "I'd like an apple"

"Thanks", she said, taking the bit, and passing me an apple. She then put the bit in a pouch and began to drag a bucket of apples over to a cart. I walked over and grabbed the other side with my mouth and helped her pick it up, and put it into the cart.

"I've never seen you around here. Are you new?"

"Yeah, just got here a few days ago, spent most of that time in the hospital though."

"Might explain why I don't know you"

"Yeah, still have to look for a job and a place to stay."

"Well, you can come work for me at the farm if you want"

"That would be nice, thank you Miss? I acted, because calling her by her name when I've never been told would raise suspicion.

"Call me Applejack. What about you sir?"

"Silver Spark. Though it doesn't matter what you call me, as long as its not late for supper." She laughed, and looked down the street. I looked to where she was looking, curious, only seeing a few streetlights.

"You don't have a cutie mark" she said, as I was looking down the street.

"Yeah, I guess I just never found my talent"

"To be honest, I've never seen a full grown stallion without a cutie mark"

"I'm special like that" I said, puffing out my chest, and flexing my wings.

"Yes, you are" she said, laughing.

"Well, I guess we got to get this stuff back" I said, looking at the cart.

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you"

"I'm not leaving you yet, I'll pull it"

"No, thank you, but I can handle it."

"I'm sure you can, but I really want to, before I came here, I didn't really do much physical labor, I was a writer. Please?" She looked at me for a second with a stern look, then sighed.

"I suppose. Thank you sir"

"Don't call me sir please," I said, attaching the cart to my back. "I don't need an ego to deal with"

"Alright, follow me" She said, walking along the streets, towards the edge of town. The cart wasn't that heavy, so I could trot easily"

"So, a writer eh?" she said, looking over. "What books have you written?"

"I've never had anything published, where I come from, I am too young to do that."

"Ya look plenty old enough."

"You wouldn't know" I mumbled.

"What's that sugarcube?"she said, looking back again.

"Nothing" I said. I got bored of walking in silence, as the bricks turned to dirt, I began to sing softly to myself.

"Yeah, I'm chilling on a dirt road  
Laid back swerving like I'm George Jones  
Smoke rolling out the window  
An ice cold beer  
sitting in the console

Memory lane up in the headlights  
Has got me reminiscing on them good times  
I'm turning off a real life drive and that's right  
I'm hitting easy street on mud tires

Back in the day Potts farm was the place to go  
Load the truck up, hit the dirt road  
Jump the barbed wire, spread the word  
Light the bonfire then call the girls

King in the can and the Marlboro man  
Jack 'n' Jim were a few good men  
Where you learned how to kiss and cuss, and fight too  
Better watch out for the boys in blue

And all this small town he said, she said  
Ain't it funny how rumors spread  
Like I know something y'all don't know  
Man, that talk is getting old

You better mind your business man, watch your mouth  
Before I have to knock that loud mouth out  
I'm tired of talking, man, y'all ain't listening  
Them ol' dirt roads is what y'all missing

Yeah, I'm chilling on a dirt road  
Laid back, swerving like I'm George Jones  
Smoke rolling out the window  
An ice cold beer sitting in the console

Memory lane up in the headlights  
Has got me reminiscing on them good times  
I'm turning off a real life drive and that's right  
I'm hitting easy street on mud tires

I sit back and think about them good old days  
The way we were raised in our southern ways  
And we like cornbread and biscuits  
And if it's broke 'round here, we fix it

I can take y'all where you need to go  
Down to my hood, back in them woods  
We do it different 'round here, that's right  
But we sure do it good, and we do it all night

So if you really want to know how it feels  
To get off the road with trucks and four wheels  
Jump on in and, man, tell your friends  
We'll raise some hell where the black top ends

I'm chilling on a dirt road  
Laid back, swerving like I'm George Jones  
Smoke rolling out the window  
An ice cold beer sitting in the console

Memory lane up in the headlights  
Has got me reminiscing on them good times  
I'm turning off a real life drive and that's right  
I'm hitting easy street on mud tires, let's ride

I'm chilling on a dirt road  
Laid back, swerving like I'm George Jones  
Smoke rolling out the window  
An ice cold beer sitting in the console

Memory lane up in the headlights  
Has got me reminiscing on them good times  
I'm turning off a real life drive and that's right  
I'm hitting easy street on mud tires, let's ride."

I looked up and saw that we were coming up on large red bar, accompanied by a small house.

"That was good, did you write that?" Applejack asked. I shook my head, a few sweat droplets falling off.

"That's a song from where I'm from, I didn't write it though"

"Tell me about where you are from." She said, leading me into the barn.

"Maybe tomorrow," I said, undoing the straps on the cart. "I need to go and find a place to sleep" I grabbed my uneaten apple off the cart and took a bit of it, walking out of the barn, sitting up against the side, enjoying the natural taste.

"I'd offer you to stay, but the only place we have for you to stay except the barn"

"I was planning on sleeping outside tonight, so it's better than my first option"

"Oh, I thought you were staying with twilight or maybe at a motel"

"Nah, I'm going to build my own house hopefully within the next month, depending on the weather."

"You're going to build a house, by yourself?" she said, sitting next to me.

"Yeah, I don't like asking people for things, it makes me feel like I owe them."

"What is a people?" she said, looking at me quizzically.

"Nothing, just a term we used where I'm from"

"There's a lot of strange things at where you're from. Where _are_ you from anyways?"

"I guess you have to know sooner or later" I said, taking the last bite of my apple. "I'm not originally from Equestria"

"I know that, otherwise I'd know what you are talking about."

"I mean I'm not even from this universe, I'm not actually a pony. I'm bipedal, with no hair, except on top of my head, and If you give me a minute, I might be able to show you."

I concentrated, thinking about myself as a human, thought of my friends, James, Chris, my uncle. Then the same tingle came to me. I opened my eyes, and saw I was a foot taller than Aj now,

"See, im a human" I said, sitting down, thankful to have transformed with my clothes back.

"Wow, I thought you had escaped from the loony house for a minute there, but wow."

"Yeah, I've been a pony so that I don't scare everypony." I said, as I transformed back into a pony, sitting next to Applejack once again.

"Well," she said, getting up. "I'm gonna turn in for the night. Sleep tight sugarcube" I stood up and walked into the barn, lay down in a corner, and rest my head on my front hooves, staring at the watch on my left hoof, falling asleep wondering how it worked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I just recently got a review from a guest, saying that he isn't interested in this story anymore due to the pony form and not being able to use guns. Hopefully you didn't just stop reading and will read this chapter, because there will be violence beginning within the next couple chapters, and I'm sure it won't disappoint.** **For any of you wondering, the first song from the previous chapter was Piano Man by Billy Joel and the second was Dirt Road Anthem by Jason Aldean.**

I awoke to a heavy hoof pressing into my side.

"What are you doing in my barn?" I heard a deep voice, coming from above me.

"Big Macintosh, stop" I coughed, "Your sister" Cough "Let me stay" Cough "The night"

He lifted his hoof off my chest, and I rolled on my stomach and got up, coughing, attempting to gain the ability to breathe properly again. He pressed his face against mine.

"What did you do to my sister?" He growled.

"Nothing, I pulled her apple cart home and she offered to let me sleep in the barn for tonight so I can get my house built today." He pulled his face away from mine and smiled.

"Okay, sorry about the misunderstanding" He said, and then he walked out with a stack of buckets.

I stretched out, and heard a bunch of vertebrae pop. Sucks that even in Equestria, degenerative joint disease still applies. I stretched my wings and walked out of the barn, and looked at the sky. It was clear, and the weather ponies were out clearing the last of the clouds. Well, Rainbow Dash was clearing up the skies. I stood there and watched the trail of rainbow dart around the sky, cloud to cloud. I looked back at the ground, and looked at myself. Surprisingly I wasn't coated in dirt, but I thought I should probably get a shower anyways. I started walking down the dirt road, which led to town. I need to find a place to shower. I walked into a hotel, and walked up to the desk, and tapped down on a bell on the counter. I heard some hoofsteps and a female voice from around the corner.

"I'll be with you in a minute!" I stood there, thinking about my home, wondering if my parents cared if I was gone or not. I thought of school, and wondered if I could extend to a higher educating in Equestria, as I only know of the primary school. Then she came out and stood behind the desk. It was a unicorn, a dark green colored coat, with a bright red mane. Her eyes were a light blue, and really stood out.

"How long will you be staying, Sir" the mare asked.

"A few hours" I replied.

"New or passing by, need a shower?" she said, writing down something on a piece of paper.

"New and, yeah"

"Oh, then" she paused and looked around, then leaned in "A7 is empty and unlocked, but you need to get in and out within 30 minutes" She pulled back and smiled.

"Thank you ma'am." I said, walking down the hall, looking at the numbers. It didn't take long as it was one of the first rooms, but I stepped in and shut the door.  
It was a nice room, but I want staying. I walked back and into the bathroom. It was fairly large, the toilet was in the floor, and the shower was pony accessible. I changed back into human form, and removed my clothes then stepped in, and pressed down on the petal to start the water. Now, most people use hot or warm water to bathe. I use cold water, like 'bathtub-full-of-ice' cold. The water hit me and my pores swelled up, making my skin bumpy. I stood there for a second, letting the freezing water hit my face.

*Won't be seeing many line breaks after this chapter*

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel, hanging off the rack on the wall. I brushed all of the water off of myself, then began to use the towel to dry. I Gathered up my clothes and quickly got dressed. I was about to walk out, then I realized I'd have to turn in something going out, and I didn't want the mare to get in trouble, so I walked over o the window and opened it, then stepped out and closed it. I turned into a pony and made sure nopony saw me, then I trotted off, glad to be clean again. I walked around, looking at all the buildings, looking for a shop that sells tools. I then realized I might not have enough to afford an axe. I trotted behind a building and transformed back into a human, then pulled out my wallet, checking how many bits I had left. I pulled out about forty gold pieces. I put it back in my pocket and transformed back to pony, then walked back into the street, to get almost ran over by a carriage. I stumbled back, as the pony pulling the carriage stopped and walked around me. I looked at it as it wheeled away. I turned and continued walking down the street. Eventually, I gave up and walked up to somepony sitting in the grass under a tree.

"Excuse me?" I said, walking up to them. He sat up and looked at me.

"Yes, Sir?" The unicorn responded. He was a pure white color, with a black mane. His eyes were a deep color I couldn't tell.

"Do you know where a tool shop is?"

"I don't know," he said "I'm new here"

"Me too" I said, sticking out my hoof. "Silver Spark" He stood up took my hoof, shaking it once.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Spark," He said, cracking his back. "My name is, uh…" he hesitated and sighed. "Name is Alex" I looked at him for a second startled. "Yeah strange name, parents wanted me to have a unique name" I laughed and put my hoof on his shoulder.

"Bullshit" It was his turn to look startled.

"The ponies here don't know that word, He eyed me suspiciously, then sat back down.

"Probably because neither of us belong here." I said, looking around at the town. "You know how to turn back?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Yeah"

"Awesome, anypony here know about your, ehem, other side?"

"No" he replied. "When I got here, I was a pony, and I remain a pony around others."

"Ah, well, Twilight and a few other know about me, and I have a friend here that I don't think has turned into a pony yet."

"Well, it's good to know I'm not alone."

"Yeah" I said, looking back at the town. "I know how you feel"

"So what did you need at a tool shop?"

"I need an axe; I'm going to build myself a house at the edge of the Everfree Forest."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Alex said, his eye twitching furiously.

"Well, probably, but I need a place to hunt, after all, I still eat a bit of meat. I don't want to rely on eggs and nuts for protein."

"Well, I think there's a diner around here for Pegasi that serves fish." He said looking around.

"Well, that's good" I said, turning around. "Well, I'll catch ya later Alex, I need to find an axe." I began to walk into the street, but I was stopped by the pony behind me.

"Mind if I come with you?" he asked "I really don't have anything to do"

"Sure" I said, "C'mon Alex" we walked along through town, side by side, looking at all of the buildings. "So you know how to do magic yet?" I asked.

"Nope" he said, shaking his head. "You learn to fly?" I shook my head in response.

"I plan to ask Rainbow Dash to teach me though, you know, best flier in Equestria" I looked over at him. "Maybe Twilight can teach you how to do magic" He nodded.

"Maybe" He looked around and nudged me. "Hey, they might sell axes." He said, pointing his hoof at a shop with a wrench sign hanging in front of it. We made our way over to the shop, and stood in front of it for a second, before pushing open the door. A little bell jingled, and the pony behind the counter turned around and looked at us.

"How can I be of service?" he asked in a thick Russian accent.

"I need an axe" I said, wondering where he had to be from in this world to have acquired that accent.

"Alright, wait here. I'll see what we have" he said, before disappearing into the back room. I looked over at Alex.

"So, how'd you get here?" I asked. He looked over at me.

"Well, I was sitting on my couch, playing a bit of Call of Duty, bright light, then boom, wake up in the middle of the forest." I was a bit startled, and I thought it was absurd, but I had to ask the question.

"What's your gamertag?" He chuckled.

"Hardly matters now, but its Maxxwith2xxs" I Smiled and started to laugh. I couldn't stop, and I didn't know why I was laughing, but I just found it hilarious.

"What's so funny?" he asked, frowning.

"You'll never guess what mine is" I said, pressing my face closer to his.

"What?" he said, a small grin on his face.

"black0039" I said, smiling.

"You're joking," he said, smiling. "Then is mini and the other guy here?"

"I don't know, but I know if mini came, it was a few hours after me, because I was able to pull up Skype and call him and he was still on earth."

"Well, we gotta look for them" he said, about to walk out the door.

"All in good time my friend" I said, looking back at the pony as he came back through the door, with an axe in his mouth. He said it on the table and smiled.

"That'll be 15 bits" he said, waiting for me. I pulled out my wallet, which was a small pouch now, and pulled out 15 bits and placed it on the counter, then picked up the axe. I nodded then walked out the door. I walked around the building and set the axe down, turning back to human.

"Huh" he said, with that voice of yours, I imagined you'd be older" he said, turning into a human himself. He was about my height, a little taller, He was pale with light brown hair, and he still had that undistinguishable eye color. I picked up the axe and rest it over my shoulder, I walked towards the forest, and stopped when I got to the edge.

"You're not going in there are you?"

"No," I replied. "I'm going to follow it to the farm, drop off the axe, then we are going to go visit Zecora."

"What about me?" he asked, his eyes twitching rapidly again.

"You're coming with me, you know, meet a few ponies." I turned and started to walk down the tree line. It was much easier to carry the axe with hands. As we were walking along, every so often, I would hear a noise from the forest, not an animal sound, but a faint sound, of things you used to know. I'd hear maybe a car engine, or a gunshot, then when I stopped to listen, it would go silent. I'm guessing Alex heard a few himself, because he would stop and listen as well. Eventually, we both just ignored it, and walked on towards the farm. Soon, the Everfree turned into an apple orchard and I heard a distant knocking. Not constant, but every thirty seconds a knock. I knew what it was, but I wanted to see who. We walked along through the forest for a bit, then I tried to remember whether or not The Apple Family knows I'm not actually a pony. I Put the Hatchet on my back, and turned into a pony again, and I looked up at Alex, before he did it. We walked about thirty more feet before we found Applejack bucking some tree, the apples falling into the basket perfectly, besides five or six stray apples.

"Hey Applejack!" I said, walking up to her. She turned towards me and smiled.

"Hey Silver, what brings ya 'round here?"

"I'm not allowed to visit a friend?" I said, smiling back.

"I suppose 'eres nuthin wrong with 'at" She said, looking over beside me. "Who's your friend?" she asked.

"Alex," I said

"Strange name" she said, then she leaned in. "Is he like you?" she whispered

"Yeah" I said, turning back into a human. Then there was a sudden pain in my back, causing me to collapse. They both quickly kneeled next to me, worried.

"I guess there's only a certain amount of times I can do that a day eh? I said, managing to pull off a smile through the pain.

"Are you alright?" Alex said, helping me up.

"Yeah," I said, the pain beginning to subside. "Guess I'll be human for a bit, gives me time to work on my house." Applejack smiled,

"Well, don't go tryin to change again, I don't want ya to kill yerself"

"I'll try" I replied, letting out a chuckle. "I'm going to go check on Zecora. Alex, you want to stya here with Aj or you want to come with me?"

"Well, I have no intention of ever going into that forest, so I'll stay here." He said, eyeing the edge of the forest through the apple trees.

"Well, ill be back in an hour or so, uh, when do I start work?" I asked, looking at Aj.

"Tomorrow if you want" she said, "But I haven't said anything, because I know you need ot work on getting a place to live up."

"Alright." I said, then I handed the axe over to Alex. "Can you put that up by the barn please?" he nodded and I smiled.  
"Thanks, see y'all later" I said, turning around and walking off out of the orchard.

**Well, probably my worst chapter yet. Sorry if you hated it, but I really don't have much time to be writing, and I can't repeat my work, so I can't write while at school, and I have a lot of shit to do at home. Pretty soon I will need a lot of characters, so leave a review with an Oc of yours, with the name, coat color, eye color and mane color. What type of pony it is and anything that I should know about it. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Sorry (Extended)

I'm sorry, but I cant take it anymore. There's too much pressure on me. I'm expected to be passing school, doing my job, working at home, uploading to YouTube and writing chapters for fanfiction and fimfiction, seeing as I've got 5-6 stories I'm working on. I'm going to stop writing for a bit, maybe a month or so, and regain a hold on my life, maybe get a bit of spare time to sleep. I'll of course be thinking, so when I come back, I'll have plenty of inspiration for writing, but otherwise, don't expect any new chapters. I truly am sorry, especially to my one or two faithful readers. And those who submitted Oc's, don't worry, you won't be forgotten, I will be working on it, just not now. I'm going to be working on my music and drawing, as I don't take any time to use them, although I'm not too bad at them, I don't want them to go away, as I enjoy being good at things. My Add will cause my mind to wander, so I'll be thinking of you guys 15 percent of the time, and the time you're waiting for me to post a new chapter. If you are reading this, maybe a few months or more in the future, sorry that you had to waste your time reading this horrible piece of literature. When I get back, expect poetry, as that's what I'll be engaged in over the next 18 weeks, and maybe a few life lessons and characters referencing my life when I get back. This is merely a period of refreshing, taking a break and regaining my bearings, having a bit of room to breathe and think, and especially think about where I want to go in life. It won't be long until you guys will be without my newer stories, though as I grow, I hope to continue to share my experiences with you all. I hope you forgive me,

-black0039


End file.
